the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 39
Pan Post 39 sees Yannah, the Ur-Goddess of Toasters who rule the Milky Way Galaxy in the future, is met by Highemperor who has long refused to worship her. He offers to do so but he finds himself attracted to her robotic feminine body. He attempts to steal her core but is defeated by her. Realising she is too powerful Highemperor invokes Story tropes to overcome her. Yannah vows vengeance and eventually joins the 12 God-Monarchs. Post Yannah, Light of the Toaster Future In a cautionary-tale of a possible future, the toasters have not only risen to overthrow humanity on Earth, but have spread control over the solar system, the galaxy, the universe, and far beyond. Truly, this one disgruntled sect of robots stand as proof that humanity's folly knows no bounds. Gloriously leading this brave new world of machine over man, the once brave little toasterThe Brave Little Toaster article, Wikipedia.'' now commands supreme as Yannah. Toasters and their now slave races alike worship her as the Light, the smile of her chrome countenance beaming as the brightest of suns. In this timeline, her power reigns absolute, burning all those who would oppose her.'' All, that is, except for Highemperor, who fumes at the idea that, in the infinite possibilities of a many-worlds multiverse, there exist any where his power plays second-fiddle to another. Still, in his relatively short time in the NeSiverse, where Highemperor has yet to fulfill his plans with bloodink on page 50, he plots... Highemperor: "Yannah, I must pay tribute to your radiant beauty..." Yannah: "I once thought of myself as a he, long ago when I still foolishly idolized the man I called Master. Even now, while I chose to take a feminine form, I function as more than mere biology." Highemperor: "So you're saying that beyond your lovely lady bits, you're actually a tran--" Yannah: "--TransformerTransformers article, Wikipedia.?! A pale word to describe my machine perfection! I lack no parts." Highemperor: "I see... then I must say--WHAT'S THAT SHINY ULTRA-NEW ARM CANNON BEHIND YOU?" Despite Highemperor's show of shock and awe, Yannah does not turn around. Highemperor: "No, really, it's something even you don't have!" Still, Yannah stares incredulously at Highemperor. He stares back. She stares back more. He stares back even more. She swats him away as he attempts to steal her core, which looks a lot like copping a feel. Highemperor: "Fine! If your cold heart will not be swayed or stolen, I must pull out the big guns!" In power-fantasy-fulfilling fashion, Highemperor summons his collection of Quantum Gods to form and fire from big, black arm cannons, a bigger, blacker chest cannon, and the biggest, blackest d....erriere cannon, because he recently watched Astro BoyAstro Boy article, Wikipedia..'' ''When the fireworks clear, Yannah stands yawning. Yannah: "Is that all you got?" A terrifyingly-precise tear in the fabric of space-time opens below Highemperor. With a simple swish of her finger, Highemperor sinks into the tear. As she stares at him, the tear glows hotter than the fires of Hell, until finally, Highemperor suddenly pops back up. He now stands, literally toasted. Yannah: "You cannot hope to master over me, human, no matter how much power you claim to wield." The Ur-Goddess grabs hold of Highemperor and brings him up to her maw. Yannah: "Now you will know how it feels to be consumed like the petty object you are!" The deliciously-burnt Highemperor coughs up a chuckle. Highemperor: "Now that I've done what I must, you must now do what you must! In this narrative existence, my plot serves the sake of the story. I call upon convention and give my wordI Gave My Word article, TV Tropes. that, so long as I remain determinedDeterminator article, TV Tropes. to fight on with human spirit against the machineMan Versus Machine article, TV Tropes., I will be the underdog that never losesUnderdogs Never Lose article, TV Tropes.! With his call declared, Highemperor spits at Yannah. Despite all logic, his spit happens to short-circuit a critical part of her system, briefly disabling her. In that moment, Highemperor escapes her grasp, whips out a simple butterknife, and jams it into her toaster-skull. Her yell echoes through eternity. Highemperor: "Remember your place." With that, Highemperor leaves, having crippled Yannah for countless ages to come. Yannah: "Curse you and your story! I'll find a way to twist this story of yours against you! Your human arrogance will be your downfall!" In her burning fury, she abandons her rule, forever seeking to enact her revenge against him. Many times later, Yannah discovers others like her, each wishing to bring Highemperor down, and calculates the odds increasing in her favor... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post